The present invention relates generally to kitchen appliances and, more particularly, to a mixer/sifter combination and also to a sifter attachment for use with an electric hand mixer, and a sifter attachment for use with a counter-stand mixer.
Counter-stand mixers and electric hand mixers are well known. These devices enable users to mix items in a bowl in an easy and relatively effort free manner. Hand mixers most commonly are used during cooking and baking activities. Most common mixers utilize detachable beaters for easy cleaning and storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mixer/sifter combination device which performs sifting in a convenient and easy to use manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sifter attachment for an electric hand held mixer which likewise performs sifting in a convenient and easy to use manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sifter attachment for a counter-stand mixer which also performs sifting in a convenient and easy to use manner.
Various other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a mixer/sifter combination is provided that includes a counter-stand type mixer that can receive an element to be rotated (e.g., a beater) and to operatively rotate that element. The combination further includes a sifter attachment that can be inserted into the mixer and that sifts a substance when the mixer is operated.
As an aspect of the invention, the sifter attachment includes a coupler rod that is inserted into the mixer, and a sifter beater that is operatively connected to the coupler rod.
As a feature of this aspect, the sifter attachment includes a gear mechanism with a first end coupled to the coupler rod and a second end coupled to the sifter beater.
As another feature, the gear mechanism is adapted to rotate the sifter beater at a rate of rotation less than the rate at which the mixer rotates the coupler rod.
As another aspect of the invention, the sifter attachment includes a sifter cup for holding the substance to be sifted, and the sifter beater is disposed within the sifter cup.
As a further aspect of the invention, the mixer includes an aperture into which a beater can be inserted, and the sifter attachment includes a coupler rod with an end identical to the end of the beater so that the coupler rod can be inserted into the aperture of the mixer.
As an additional aspect, the sifter attachment includes a screen disposed at the bottom of the sifter cup through which the substance passes when it is sifted, and the sifter beater is disposed within and near the bottom of the sifter cup.
As a further aspect, the coupler rod extends from the top of the sifter attachment.
As yet another aspect, the sifter attachment includes a second coupler rod that extends from the top of the sifter attachment and that is received by the mixer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a sifter attachment is provided to attach to a typical counter-stand type mixer. The sifter attachment includes a sifter cup, a coupler rod that extends from the top of the sifter cup and can be inserted into the mixer, and a sifter beater disposed within the sifter cup that is operatively connected to the coupler rod to perform the sifting function.
As an aspect of this embodiment, the sifter attachment includes a second coupler rod that extends from the top of the sifter cup and which can received by the mixer; and the two coupler rods collectively prevent rotation of the sifter attachment when the coupler rods are rotated by an attached mixer.